


Comfortable

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious amounts of sap, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, victor!!! on cold meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is sick and wants to cuddle. Yuuri is all too happy to indulge him.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series, with Yuuri and Victor living together in Russia. I used google for the nicknames, so hopefully they’re accurate (translations at the end). Warning for copious amounts of sappiness. Originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

“Yuu-ri!” Victor singsongs from the living room. “I’m lonely! You need to come cuddle with me.”

Well, that’s certainly a change from this morning, when Victor had pushed him away every time he tried to get close, saying that he didn’t want to get Yuuri sick. He pads out into the living room. “What’s wrong, Vitya? Do you need more tea?”

“Vitya” is currently a pathetic-looking lump of blankets on the couch. Only his face remains visible, revealing a pink nose and pale cheeks. “No, no. I said I needed snuggles!”

One look at Victor’s face tells him what happened: his fiancé looks dazed and his eyes are slightly unfocused. Yuuri sighs. “You took the nighttime medicine instead of the daytime one, didn’t you?”

“What?” Victor just seems confused by the question. His brow wrinkles, his eyes narrow, and he stifles a sudden sneeze into the blankets.

“Never mind.” Yuuri just shakes his head. He loves Victor, he really does, but sometimes he wonders if his fiancé has any common sense. Victor reaches his arms out like a grumpy toddler, still determined to get his snuggles. It’s very endearing, and Yuuri gives in, settling himself onto the couch next to him.

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and twining their legs together. Yuuri grabs a blanket (one of the ones that Victor did not just sneeze on) and covers the both of them with it. Victor makes a small sound of contentment. “Comfortable now?” Yuuri asks fondly.

“Mhm.” Victor nods into his shoulder. Yuuri can feel a little wetness from his nose seeping into his shirt, but decides to ignore it for now. “Your skin is so soft, Yuuri. And beautiful. I have the most handsome fiancé in the world.”

At this, Yuuri blushes a deep red, glad that Victor can’t see his face as he snuggles closer. “I missed you while you were gone, kotyonok.”

“I was only gone for a few minutes,” Yuuri points out, giggling a little.

Victor pouts. “Mmph. Still too long. I want to be with you always, Yuuri,” he murmurs into Yuuri’s neck. His warm breath tickles, and it makes Yuuri shiver a bit. “I love you.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate before he responds. “I love you too,” he says softly. It’s funny, they say it every day, at every possible opportunity; they say it so often that other people (aka Yuri) complain about it. But each time, Yuuri feels that he means it even more. It’s the one certainty in his life: he is deeply and hopelessly in the with the beautiful, ridiculous, and wonderful Victor Nikiforov. How did he get so lucky?

Of course, Victor interrupts the heartfelt moment when his chest starts to hitch with an impending sneeze. Fortunately, Victor is practically famous for his long buildups, so Yuuri has ample time to snatch a tissue from the box on the coffee table and cup it over Victor’s twitching nose.

The sneeze itself is tiny, in sharp contrast to the dramatic, hitching buildup that preceded it. Yuuri has always found Victor’s sneezes amusing. His fiancé is normally so loud, but his sneezes are so tiny and quiet, like a kitten. “Bless you, dear.”

“Thank you, lybuv moya,” Victor says, taking the tissue from Yuuri and wiping his nose. Then he looks at Yuuri in horror. “I’m going to get you sick.”

Yuuri tactfully decides not to point out that they’re already cuddling, so he’s blown any chances of not catching this cold. “I was probably going to catch it from you anyway. We do live together, after all. It’s kind of unavoidable.”

Victor hums in agreement; the sound catches in his throat and sends him into a small coughing fit. Yuuri grabs a handful of tissues and presses them to his mouth. The fit doesn’t last long, but it’s enough to set Victor sniffling wetly and make his eyes run. Yuuri dabs gently at the moisture around his eyes, frowning. “Your cough sounds about the same, but are you sure that you don’t feel any worse?”

“I’ll be okay, solnyshko,” Victor reassures him. “As long as you’re with me, that is.” He tries to sound seductive with his low, raspy voice. The attempt backfires when he has to cough again, and it’s immediately followed by several sneezes that Yuuri barely manages to catch in time.

“You sound absolutely dreadful,” Yuuri scolds lightly.

“Really? I was going for sexy, actually.”

“Nope.” Yuuri shakes his head firmly. 

Victor huffs through his nose, mindful of his sore throat. “You have wounded me, zvezda moya.”

Yuuri kisses his forehead in apology. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. Why don’t you try to get some rest? I’m sure that you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Not tired,” Victor protests, right before he’s interrupted by a huge yawn. Yuuri smirks at him. “Okay, maybe a little bit. Stay close to me?”

“I won’t leave your side,” Yuuri promises. Victor is already drowsy from the medicine, so it doesn’t take him long to drift into a deep sleep, his head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri carefully extricates one of his arms, reaching behind him for his phone. “I love you,” he whispers into the silver hair nestled beneath his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> (kotyonok-kitten, lybuv moya-my love, solnyshko-small sun, zvezda moya-my star)


End file.
